Most solenoid actuators have a ferromagnetic casing which is typically fabricated from low carbon steel. Positioned within the casing is a coil which typically is typically fabricated from a conductive material such as copper. The coil is often wrapped onto a polymeric bobbin. Encircled by the coil is a core. The core typically has one portion referred to as a flux tube and another portion referred to as a shunt. Separating the flux tube from the shunt is a flux choke which in some solenoid actuators is provided by a narrow portion of the core. When the flux choke is provided by a narrow portion of the core, it is desirable that the flux choke be as thin as structurally possible to maximize the performance of the solenoid actuator for a given actuating amperage. Many solenoid actuators have a two part casing. The casing will have a lower housing, which is circular in cross-sectional shape with an axially extending tubular portion joined to an end cap having a central opening. A casing typically also has an upper housing with a mainly circular body with an axially extending cylindrical portion which has a slip fit over an exterior of the lower housing axially extending portion. To join the casing upper and lower housings together to provide for magnetic connection, the cylindrical portion of the upper and lower housings are typically welded together.
It is desirable to provide a solenoid actuator in a method of manufacturing thereof which deletes the requirement for the welding of the upper and lower casings together. There is also a desire to provide a solenoid actuator as afore-described providing a core with a flux choke being as thin as structurally possible. It is also desirable to provide solenoid actuator with a casing which lends itself to high volume production manufacturing methods that additionally meets the aforementioned desires. It is further desirable to provide all the desires above with casing requiring minimal cost of production and providing a casing which minimizes weight.